Conventionally, a variety of sheet processing apparatuses having the sheet discharging mechanism for discharging the cut sheet from the roll sheet discharge slot have been proposed.
For example, there is available a sheet processing apparatus having a discharging device for discharging the roll sheet cut by the cutting device through the feeding force of a pair of roll sheet feeding rollers to the exterior of the printer. In the sheet processing apparatus, the pair of roll sheet feeding rollers is allocated on the downstream side of the cutting device constructed from a movable blade and a fixed blade (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open disclosure No. 2000-15879.
And also a variety of sheet processing apparatuses having the cutting device for cutting the long size roll sheet throughout its entire width have been proposed.
For example, there is available a sheet processing apparatus having a slide type cutting device for cutting the roll sheet in its width direction by sliding the movable blade in the width direction of the roll sheet (for example, see Patent Reference 2).
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open disclosure No. 2005-212139.
However, in the printer having a guillotine cutter described in the above-mentioned Patent Reference 1, the sheet discharging roller is equipped on the vicinity of the downstream side of the guillotine cutter. The sheet discharging roller is used to convey the cut printing media to the exterior of the printer. Also a driven roller is provided above the sheet discharging roller, wherein the driven roller is used to convey roll sheet via the cooperation with the sheet discharging roller. As described above, since a pair of roll sheet feeding rollers is provided on the downstream side of the cutting device, the space between the cutting device and the sheet discharging portion is very big, the sheet processing apparatus may not be downsized. As a result, it is difficult to make the sheet processing apparatus thin-modeled, and also the component construction may get complicated.
Accordingly, a compact sheet processing apparatus is thinkable, in which roll sheet cut by the cutting device is discharged from the sheet discharge slot without equipping a pair of roll sheet feeding rollers on the downstream side of the cutting device.
However, in such sheet processing apparatus, since the roll sheet is constructed by laminating the peeling paper via the adhesive agent layer on the base layer, after the roll sheet is cut by the guillotine cutter, the adhesive agent may adhere on the movable blade of the cutter. Thereby, when roll sheet with short length in the conveyance direction is made, the rear end of the short roll sheet may move downward together with the movable blade due to the adherence property of the adhesive agent adhered to the movable blade. Accordingly, the roll sheet may be drawn in to the bottommost end of the cutter due to the adhesive agent adhered to the movable blade, and it may cause the discharging path of the roll sheet blocked up.
And also in the sheet processing apparatus described in the above-mentioned Patent Reference 2, when the end portion at the front side of the long size sheet cut by the cutting device stumbles to the installation surface of the sheet processing apparatus, the sheet is not carried forward, instead the end of the rear side of the sheet may be returned to the cutting device and cause the long size sheet to be cut twice.